Parallel Theory: The Last Magi
by Abyssal Angel
Summary: Rated M For Safety. A street rat turned Ninja, outcast from the school who treated him like a king, but for what purpose? And now said school hunts him, the one who was the best of them all... DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it! I only own myself. I'd like to keep it that way, thanks.


And here I thought my life was easy. Hah! Stalking the streets always came naturally to me. Blending in the shadows… forming contacts… hiding in plain site… easy pickings. Never realized I was being hunted though. When they found me, life became hell for a while. They called me dirty… unclean… uncouth… in retrospect, I agree. But I didn't know that at the time! So what if my skin was charcoal black from the pollution on the lower subs? Just helped me blend in better with the rest of the smoky air and black walls. The lower subs was my jungle, and I was the Jaguar. Nobody could catch me. Nobody… until those magi showed up. Dunno why they were there, but they saw me, picked me up and dragged me off to their hidden school to be taught.

I mentioned my life was hell, and ya for a time it was. Being cleaned until my skin was sparkling white was a terror for me. My natural disguise had been ruined! They often caught me out in the arena rubbing dirt on myself and they'd consequently haul me off to bathe, with me doing a cross of kicking, screaming, pleading, and cracking jokes. It wasn't for a while till I realized being clean was the way to blend in in this place. Not that I ever could blend in anyway. All the girls swooned over my `perfect' skin and my `deep soulful' black eyes. I scoffed at them then. Now I just soak it up like the king I am.

Growing up in the lower subs gave me an edge over the other magi. An edge I never lost. I could charm the pants off of anyone if I wished, and did on occasion. It's funny that I haven't had a falling out with anyone, but the few girls who discovered my tendency to "roam", they just saw it as part of my charm. I didn't know whether to pity them or laugh. Most of the time I did both.

All the teachers love me too. It's funny that they take to such a "couth dirty brat" now, no matter how suave and sophisticated I am now. I think at the rate I'm going, I'm probably going to be the only magi able to beat all other magi… that does have a nice sound to It though. What can I say? I aim high. Speaking of aiming high, there's this girl on the top tier I've been trying to talk to. It's interesting to think that she might be avoiding me. Everytime I spot her, she's always on her way out the door. Ah well, can't have everything can we?

Or maybe I can… I spotted the girl, and for once, she wasn't on her way out. Let's see what the old Nehros charm can do. Making my way over to her silently, I hear her laugh at some mundane thing one of the teachers said. For all the hype around the magi, being super powerful assassins with magic, our school reminds me so much of the high schools I sometimes spied on as a kid. The teacher spotted me and I grinned and held a finger to my lips. He nodded imperceptibly at something she said, flicking a glance at me, telling me that nod was for me too. Coming up right behind her, I leant right into her ear and whispered, "Hello Alis." I don't know what was more funny, the fact that she squeaked, the back of her neck turning completely red, or the fact that she had instinctively sent a paralysis hex over her shoulder straight at my face, that I avoided without even singing a hair on my head, though a student behind me wasn't as lucky, so the teacher excused himself to see to the other student while I focused on Alis.

She coughed nervously, knowing that after nearly a month, she was caught. I grinned and said, "It's nice to meet you Shadow Minx." I grinned inwardly at that one. One of my more surprisingly useful tricks was giving a girl an appropriate nickname, one she can appreciate and know that she's appreciated. I also make a habit of never calling any other girl by anyone else's nickname, a well known fact that's circulated quite thoroughly among the student population. I grinned even more so when the girl, though older than me by about 3 years, blushed even redder than before. She suddenly blurted out, "It won't work." Now I was smirking. A fighter huh? "What won't work?" I asked, feigning mild curiosity and innocence. As expected, she seemed to gather herself up into a huge rant. I headed her off with, "Oh you mean the viscous charm our teacher is trying to use to revive the sentry?" Diversion in place, I turned around where indeed, the teacher was having trouble waking the student Alis had hit with her hex. "Allow me then." It was not so much the fact that the teacher was inept, but more the fact that the previous day, Nehros had slipped some foxwood chips into the man's food, knowing they'd drain him of his magical energy and give him excuse to see one of the orderlies, particularly a rather bright blonde orderly who happened to have the hots for said teacher and had requested my help. That's another thing that endears me to the female population. I'm a well known match maker and have yet to fail at it, with the male population being none the wiser. No I plied the trade of being uncannily good at tutoring and offering assistance to the male population, including romantic advice. See why I haven't failed at it yet?

Knowing this, I allowed myself to take advantage of the situation, and bring the boy back to the land of the living. A fact that I knew would impress her thoroughly as she prided herself in being one of the most magically adept magi to enter the school. So I unsheathed my dagger and cast off the hex. She might have the best spells, but I prided myself in being the first to master my magi weapon WHILE simultaneously learning to cast spells silently. Not to mention I'm the only one who discovered that enchanting the blade can alter the spell, which adds a whole new dimension to fighting. That one is my little secret though. I turned back to her to notice her mouth slightly agape. I looked at her mouth, then grinned showing just a hint I might be interested by entering slightly into her personal space and said softly, "Shall I take that as permission?" She started and once she realized what I was talking about, her mouth snapped shut, her face even redder than before. She snapped, "I'm not some trophy to be one like the other girls Nehros!" and with that she stomped away, before getting a hold of herself and sneaking off. I know she thought she'd slipped me through the crowd, but I watched as she squirmed through it like an eel and made a break around the corner. I smirked. Round 1: Nehros 1 Alis 0.

I walked off, grinning at anyone who glanced my way, thinking to myself, this is going to be interesting.


End file.
